


【阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯】护符

by erosshakki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Lose virginity, M/M, Spanking, virgin arthas, 凯尔萨斯, 阿尔萨斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: 凯尔萨斯制作了一个认同护符，却被阿尔萨斯捡到了。
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	【阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯】护符

凯尔萨斯恼火地将吉安娜的法术书往桌上一丢。他刚给那些学徒传授完如何召唤奥术魔宠，课上吉安娜看他的眼神中满是钦佩、蠢萌地请求他指点，但刚一下课，就看到她跑出教室，和在外面等候着的男人有说有笑地离去，甚至连法术书都忘了带走。他叹了口气，自觉在追求那位可爱的魔法学徒的竞争中很可能落败。对手同样是一位出身显赫的王子，洛丹伦的阿尔萨斯，与吉安娜年龄相仿。而且长得还算英俊，盔甲下的身材想必很是健硕。  
这位强大的精灵法师眉头紧皱，看向镜中自己。作为精灵他还很年轻，但他知道在人类学徒们眼里，自己更像是个刻板落伍的三百岁老人。高等精灵自有一套法师培养体系，来到达拉然的精灵法师并不需要他的教诲。与那些总是想方设法逃避教学任务的大法师同僚不同，凯尔萨斯很喜欢和这些充满朝气的年轻人类相处，但他们对他只是全然的敬畏和疏远。  
如果……我能转变她看待我的方式呢？凯尔萨斯摇了摇头。用魔法影响别人的观点……这并不道德。但当他望向窗外那渐渐暗淡的落日，觉得自己至少应该稍稍学下人类那种实用主义的道德观念。  
凯尔萨斯靠着宽大的橡木书桌，犹豫许久最终摘下了脖子上的细金链，项链坠是一只小巧的凤凰。他打定主意，对项链施展了一个精巧的魔咒。如果吉安娜戴上这条项链，就会对他抱有更宽和的态度，完全忽视与他那些诸如年龄、种族等差距。凯尔萨斯叹了口气，自欺这只是轻微改变了他人的观点，只是为了能和对手站在同一起点。他扯下法术书原本的书签绳，将金链夹在书中，但并不抱有太多期待。  
第二天，他将法术书还给吉安娜，装作很随意地说道：“书签绳断开了，我给了你一件小礼物用作替代。”吉安娜脸颊微微发红，抱着书回到自己的座位。授课时凯尔萨斯有些分心，发现直到下课吉安娜也一直没有戴上那条项链。  
可能……我这么做有点刻意，她并不想将之随身佩戴，只把它当做书签绳而已。  
精灵王子却觉得轻松了些，毕竟有些事也无法强求。完成教学工作后，他去参加了一个精灵法师间的聚会，稍微喝了点酒，返回自己的位于达拉然中心的奢华居所时已是深夜。  
凯尔萨斯只召唤了一些元素生物照料自己的起居，刚上到二楼，他发现地面上有一片淡蓝色的水痕，顿时警惕了起来，握紧法杖轻轻推开了虚掩着的卧室房门。可以看出水元素被击溃后，在地板上留下了大片的淡蓝色印迹。他望向卧室，在魔光的照射范围之外，一个黑影从床上坐起。凯尔萨斯顿时酒醒，心脏在胸腔里剧烈搏动，“谁！”  
当他点燃了卧室的魔光，只觉腿脚有些不稳，深夜出现在自己卧室床上的居然是……阿尔萨斯。  
阿尔萨斯没穿平常的圣骑士铠甲，强健的臂膀支起上半身，白色衬衫被胸膛撑得满满，下摆则塞进裤腰，裤裆部位有着一坨可疑的凸起。他一改以往的正经，脸颊微红、含情脉脉地目视着精灵法师。  
看来那个该死的改观护符非常之有效，不光对年龄、种族的看法有所改观，甚至还对性别……  
凯尔萨斯愤而用法杖挥向阿尔萨斯，试图把圣骑的春梦敲醒，但对方精准地拽住法杖头，低沉的声音中带着一丝惊喜，“这是给我准备的礼物？我会学着用法杖战斗的。”  
“不——！”凯尔萨斯哀嚎，“你给我滚出去！你这个偷拿别人东西的贼！”  
“你才是贼，”阿尔萨斯手指摆弄着那条本应该戴在吉安娜脖子上的金链，凤凰坠子滑落至已解开的衬衫之间，“你偷走了我的——”  
凯尔萨斯闭起眼，但无法阻止那个词被说出。  
“——心。”  
精灵王子觉得偏头疼得厉害。他坐至长榻上，气得半天都没喘匀。而阿尔萨斯之前已经开了一瓶法师的珍贵魔酒，此时斟满一杯递了过去——里面还泡着魔花，饮用后能增加发量。  
“谁让你开我的酒的？这瓶酒有一百多年的历史，我准备留在重要场合的！”  
凯尔萨斯恼火地挥开酒杯，还没落地就被阿尔萨斯眼明手快地接住，“难道今天对我们来说不是重要的日子吗？”  
“很显然不是。”凯尔萨斯不耐烦地回答。  
“怎么了么，今天过得不太顺利？”阿尔萨斯有些委屈。  
大法师呵斥道：“你就是我今天最大的不顺利！你偷拿了我送给吉安娜护身符，这一切都是魔法的效果！”  
阿尔萨斯轻佻地回答，“是的，我们之间确实存在着魔法。”  
凯尔萨斯气得往后一瘫，看向天花板。  
“我帮你更衣吧。”阿尔萨斯单膝跪在凯尔萨斯脚下，等待着精灵的指示。凯尔萨斯一脚踹在阿尔萨斯当胸，薄底皮靴感受到对方胸膛的饱满与热度，还没来得及收脚，就被对方扯开了靴子上的搭扣。  
凯尔萨斯费劲地将小腿从阿尔萨斯怀中抽回，光着一只脚从长榻上站起，居高临下扣住阿尔萨斯的下颌，仔细观察着对方的表情。他怀疑这个改观护符的效果，好像和单纯的魅惑魔法不太一样，阿尔萨斯还具备很明显的自我意识，而裤裆部位显示出，魔法达成的认同是掺杂着肉欲的。想与之发生亲密关系确实算是一种很强烈的认同。  
凯尔萨斯虽然没和男性人类搞过，也没这个想法，但他意识到阿尔萨斯还算是中看，并且这种卑微的态度让他心情非常愉悦。这会是一项很有意思的研究。如果我要他做一些很过分的事，会不会自动解开这该死的魔咒？他指着窗户，“现在从窗户跳下去，然后从哪里来回哪里去！”  
阿尔萨斯一愣，委屈地问道，“我做错什么了？”  
“我累了，咱俩不合适，回去多喝热水。现在给我跳下去。”凯尔萨斯思索一阵，终于狠心答到。  
阿尔萨斯犹豫了许久，最后苦笑着打开雕花窗栅，坐至窗台上，“好吧，我会照做，希望不会被人看到，我不希望因为公开我们的恋情给你造成太多的压力。”  
一想着被人看到阿尔萨斯爬出自己的窗户，凯尔萨斯赶紧把他拽了回来。而阿尔萨斯顺势抱住凯尔萨斯，一起躺倒在蓬松的大床上，拨开法师那丝般的金色长发。  
“我知道你舍不得我走。”阿尔萨斯坏笑着说道，边脱下已经挒开的衬衫。  
凯尔萨斯想推开阿尔萨斯，但惊恐地发现圣骑士格外沉重，而自己现在并没有适合的法术，也不想把自己家给烧光。他言语终于收敛了些，略带安抚地说道，“别这么心急，咱们慢慢来……”  
“我是个急性子。”阿尔萨斯不由分说，开始隔着裤子抚摸凯尔萨斯的腿间。  
“停！停！我说停就停！”凯尔萨斯吼道，腿间传来的愉悦让他非常紧张，不允许自己被人类这样玩弄。  
阿尔萨斯困惑地看着他，终于移开身子，坐在床上充满期待地看着凯尔萨斯，“何必浪费今晚的大好时光。”  
凯尔萨斯叹了口气，看来自己怎么解释语义都会被曲解。为避免事态发展到无以挽回的地步，他一把拽下了那条附魔项链，等待魔法失去效力。“现在给我老实坐着……不……不！”  
只见阿尔萨斯诱惑地躺平，双手缓慢下移，抚慰着裤裆那明显的凸起。衬衫遮掩下，那结实的胸腹沉缓地起伏，呼吸中带着欲望的热度。  
怎么魔法还没失效……我难道创造了一种无介质长效魔法？凯尔萨斯偷瞄着阿尔萨斯的裤裆，按捺不住色心，红着脸说道：“我需要了解魔法对于身体的影响，对你的身体状态进行观察，只作学术研究之用。现在解开你的裤子，给我看看你的法杖。”  
阿尔萨斯爽朗地笑了，“哪儿来的法杖？阴茎，这个叫阴茎。”  
凯尔萨斯翻了个白眼。  
阿尔萨斯解开自己的裤腰，将裤子褪至坚实的大腿中间，勃起已经非常充分，前端暴露在外，直愣愣地对着凯尔萨斯跃跃欲试，“好了，让我也看看你的。”  
“抱歉，我可不想让肮脏的男人碰我。”精灵故作矜持，高傲地打开阿尔萨斯拽住法袍的手。  
肮脏……男人……  
阿尔萨斯像是如梦初醒，抚着头从床上坐起，“你这么对待我不太合适吧……”  
他正在从魔法的影响下恢复！  
凯尔萨斯顿觉不妙，慌忙安抚道，“对、对，所以咱们根本就不合适，你赶紧回去吧！”  
“你必须给我一个解释……”阿尔萨斯的双眸渐渐黯然，看了看自己暴露在外的下身，羞愧得无地自容，“我的圣光！无耻的法师！你用魔法魅惑了我！”  
凯尔萨斯强作镇定，但恨不得立刻传送回银月城，“我说了！这只是学术研究而已，是你主动脱成这样的。”  
阿尔萨斯勉强系上一枚裤子纽扣，裆部还是紧绷绷的。“那项链你怎么解释？你真是太下作了！你本来是准备去引诱吉安娜！”  
“不——！我只是希望她能把我当朋友看待！”  
“别狡辩了！和我去见安东尼达斯！”  
凯尔萨斯冷汗直冒，想要施展传送术逃离此地，至少是等阿尔萨斯稍稍冷静再做解释，却被愤怒的圣骑士推搡到墙边。他不敢直视阿尔萨斯，面对挥来的拳头，认命地侧过头闭上了双眼。这一拳打在他旁边，墙壁发出沉闷的一响。  
“揍你……解决不了问题……”阿尔萨斯喘息着坐至床边，将脸埋在双手之间，又突然恨恨地抬头瞪着凯尔萨斯，“该死！你以为能靠魔法为所欲为吗？亏你还是她的导师！她是那么的敬仰你……圣光在上！你玷污了我！但所幸受到玷污的不是她！”  
什么玷污？凯尔萨斯不敢多问。许久，他沿着墙壁一点点滑了下去，虚弱地坐在墙角。“我……恳求你的原谅……”  
“你不值得原谅。去面对达拉然议会的审判吧。”阿尔萨斯冷冷地说。  
“我求求你，”凯尔萨斯的蓝眼有些湿润，双手撑着地面，金色长发凌乱地垂在胸前，“这一切都是误会，我承认我制造了那个改观护符，但我并没有预想到护符的效力……本身的施法效果仅仅是忽略掉施术者的年龄和种族这类外在的差距，仅此而已！”  
但那一刻他突然想到，如果佩戴者原本并不介意那些差距呢？这一定会间接强化佩戴者对于施术者原本的正向情感，比如……  
爱意。  
也就是说，如果护符的效果根本就没有发生偏差……  
凯尔萨斯擦了擦汗，眯起眼打量着阿尔萨斯，怀疑对方在使诈。年轻的人类王子双肘撑着大腿，头颅低垂，面孔处于黑暗之中。  
“——请你相信我，”凯尔萨斯在地毯上挪了几步，伏在阿尔萨斯脚边，对他报以一个讨好的笑容，紧张地观察着对方的反应，“我再也不会打扰她……我会离她远远的……”  
“那是你本应该做的！你必须接受惩戒！”阿尔萨斯咬着牙说完，拽住凯尔萨斯的领口，将他提起后往床上用力一贯。凯尔萨斯在床上颠簸了几下，惊恐地看到圣骑将对面墙上用作装饰的佩剑摘下。  
凯尔萨斯不得已做出了防御施法姿势，准备将阿尔萨斯点燃，但圣骑士只是用侧边的剑脊抽打上法师的大腿。“转过身！”圣骑士命令道，“为你的所作所为忏悔，我要教训你那自以为是的精灵屁股！”  
又是一次抽击，佩剑并未开锋，而且具备一定的韧性。精灵只好照做，被逼迫着脸朝下伏在床边。“啊——！”这一下又准又狠，凯尔萨斯臀肉猛地一颤，大叫了出来。  
“闭嘴。”阿尔萨斯继续抽打，常年训练的剑技使得每一次都落在相近的位置。  
虽然圣骑控制着力道，但几十下后，凯尔萨斯终于疼得讨饶，用手挡住失去知觉的臀部，“我深刻地忏悔了！你打够了吧！”  
“还不够解恨，你玷污了我。”  
阿尔萨斯语气激烈，凯尔萨斯这才明白，洛丹伦王室的某些教育相当滞后。他有气无力地说，“我没有……这根本不叫玷污……你这愚蠢的处男！”  
阿尔萨斯一愣。  
凯尔萨斯哭丧着脸继续解释，“我什么都没对你做，你仔细回忆一下……”  
“但是你看了我的……阴茎。这难道不是玷污？”阿尔萨斯咬紧牙关，挤出这个词。  
“是你非要这么理解！”  
“我不像你，会用魔法玷污别人。”阿尔萨斯义正言辞地说。  
“我说了我没有……我……我一直很孤独，我只是渴望她仰慕我眼神……渴望她不要把我当成一个三百岁的老男人……”  
“也许你应该去找那些不在乎你已经三百岁的人，”阿尔萨斯打量着精灵的臀部，“希望这能给你一个教训。”  
“我已经得到教训了，我绝不、绝不会再——”  
“不，傲慢的精灵，你并没有得到教训。”阿尔萨斯双手环过精灵柔韧的腰身，粗暴地解开精灵的长裤，布料的牵扯又带来了阵阵疼痛，“以及玷污我、侮辱我的种族以及嘲笑我恪守贞洁的教训。上过很多人的床很了不起吗？”  
“啊——！”带着汗水的手掌按上凯尔萨斯红肿的臀部，盐分刺激着几道浅淡的伤口。长裤滑至膝盖，凯尔萨斯小腿踢蹬着、挣扎着想要起身，但被抬上了床。他的惨叫更加刺激着阿尔萨斯，已经被唤起的阴茎更为坚挺——这是在没有魔法的影响下的自然流露。  
阿尔萨斯解开之前好不容易系上的纽扣，“这是对你的惩罚，你现在必须补偿我。”  
“不、不……！”粗壮的阴茎杵在精灵王子面前。圣骑士扣住凯尔萨斯的下颌，强迫他张开嘴，将阴茎顶了进去，在上膛胡乱滑动着。凯尔萨斯想要吐出去，但脸颊被捏得很痛。“唔——！”  
阿尔萨斯的兴奋多于快感，他放开凯尔萨斯，跨坐在精灵的大腿上，俯下身用阴茎戳在那红肿的臀肉之间——虽然洛丹伦没什么这方面的教育，但阿尔萨斯好歹看过无敌是怎么骑跨别的马。公马。这也是为什么他心爱的良骏没能留下血脉。  
法袍和衬衣被撩开，腰腹暴露在外，有力的双手自身下开始探索，甚至粗苯地揉捏着那敏感的乳尖。凯尔萨斯发出痛苦的呻吟，感到阿尔萨斯找准了位置，准备用那坚挺强攻，慌忙哀求他打开床头柜，“油膏……需要油膏……”  
见阿尔萨斯还在猛攻，他又哀求道：“你太壮实了……我承受不了……”  
“怎么，受不了我这个处男？尊贵的凯尔萨斯王子阁下。”阿尔萨斯讥讽道。  
精灵啜泣着点了点头。阿尔萨斯哼了一声，从精灵身上下来，打开床头柜后发现里面有几件奇怪的道具，不禁皱起了眉。“你可真是淫乱，是不是和你那些卖弄风情的精灵朋友天天胡搞？接受我的制裁吧！”  
精灵羞愧得红到了耳尖，这都是他玩弄自己时所用，但这些羞辱的话语也让他稍微有些兴奋。很快，他感到自己的臀缝被胡乱涂抹上了油膏。阿尔萨斯脱光衣物，撑着床压到精灵身上，阴茎在臀缝之间推挤，阵阵舒爽让他急切地想要进入凯尔萨斯的身体。  
“好疼……让我自己来。”臀肉被人类粗鲁的动作顶得生疼，凯尔萨斯红着脸乞求道。  
“我还没进去呢，请你不要这么娇贵。”  
“我已经被你弄肿了，一碰就很疼，你躺平，我自己来……”  
阿尔萨斯皱着眉，疑惑地在床上躺好。毕竟马儿不会这种姿势。凯尔萨斯跪在床上，费劲地将长裤拽下脚踝，跨上圣骑士那健壮的身躯，窘迫地握住那粗壮的阴茎，腰部稍稍下沉，将阴茎一点点纳入。  
阿尔萨斯艰难地吞咽了一下，十指交叉枕在脑后，“凯尔萨斯王子阁下，你真是娴熟，你那尊贵的精灵屁股真需要好好被惩罚。”  
凯尔萨斯吸了吸鼻子，哭丧着脸伏在那肌肉宽厚的胸膛上，让身体稍作适应。长发垂散下来，弄得圣骑士有些发痒。“然后呢？”圣骑喘息着问道。  
适应了侵入物后凯尔萨斯感到阵阵快慰，他小心地上下摇动臀部，让那粗壮在体内推挤，但避免一坐到底，免于让受伤的臀部和阿尔萨斯肌肤相触。  
阿尔萨斯注意到，精灵的阴茎渐渐硬起，几滴透明的粘液淌落到自己的小腹上，双眼渐渐迷离，似乎正在享受这一切。他突然搭上精灵的纤腰，下按的同时用力挺腰，将阴茎深深埋入那紧致温暖的后庭，觉得这才是适合的惩罚。  
“啊！啊！”精灵的身子绷起，挣扎中研磨着那粗壮的阴茎。阿尔萨斯不顾精灵的哭喊，一次次顶撞上那红肿的臀肉，用力抽插了几十下，就被这前所未有的快慰与紧迫所捕获。他搂住凯尔萨斯，最后一挺腰身，挤迫着，颤抖着。终于，他整个人渐渐松懈，交合的部位渐渐溢出了一些白浊。  
下身交织着疼痛与欢愉，凯尔萨斯在人类身上喘着粗气，意犹未尽地问道，“还要惩罚我吗……”  
阿尔萨斯在凯尔萨斯的腰身上抚过，感受着那细腻的肌肤。温暖的手掌覆盖上红肿的臀肉，他严肃地问，“你还想被我惩罚？”  
凯尔萨斯将脸庞埋在圣骑士胸前，“我还想被惩罚……我还有没有忏悔完……”  
“你也是一国王子，而且都三百岁了，怎么这么不知羞耻？”他皱起眉，阴茎正被凯尔萨斯纤巧的手掌套弄着，很快就了恢复之前的硬度，“啧，又开始玷污我了。”  
凯尔萨斯觉得体内滋长着一种亟待填满的空虚。残存的理智使他突然意识到，阿尔萨斯并不需要那根项链，自己也并未开发出什么无介质长效魔法，而那年轻结实的身体对他的爱抚迅速做出了反馈。精灵确认似地蹭着人类的脸颊，索求一个吻。  
“怎么？这么着急？”阿尔萨斯表情松懈，之前的怨气已然平歇，也不再用愤怒掩饰自己的欲望。他抚过精灵的脸庞，与他嘴唇相叠，舌尖激烈地交缠在一起。  
这个吻虽然没有任何魔法，却带给孤独的凯尔萨斯以深深的慰藉。那条精致的项链盘曲在地毯上，像是一条曲径通幽的小径。  
夜还很漫长，惩罚还需要很多程序。


End file.
